leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tolang/Blank, the Powder Keg
This is my newest champion idea. He has been floating in my head for sometime, but I finally got around to getting him down. Thought, criticisms, ideas, ect. are welcome. |date = |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 430 (+80) |mana = 240 (+50) |damage = 54 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.642 (+2.2%) |range = 550 |armor = 15 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 6.55 (+0.68) |manaregen = 6.35 (+0.38) |speed = 310 }} Lore Blank grew up a pirate’s life in the city-state of Bilgewater. Blank was one of the powder monkies on Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge’s ship, the Dead Pool, and even was a witness and supporter of his mutiny of his father. Blank noticed how the powder they used didn’t have the kick that some of the other ships did, so he began working on a new mixture for the ship’s cannons. When he had finished, he brought the first batch to Gangplank to ask permission to test it. Gangplank, intrigued about anyways to help destroy the competition, allowed and even watched as Blank set the cannon up and fired it. With his new mixture in the cannon, Blank crossed his fingers as he lit the cannon’s wick. When the lit wick reached the powder in the cannon, the cannon ball soared faster and drove deeper into the enemies ship more than any cannon ball that anyone there had seen before. Gangplank applauded the powder monkey and deiced to give him his own rank among the crew, the powder keg. Blank’s new position gave him authority over the operation of the cannons and the use of his mixture of black powder. Blank is now known for his black powder mixes that every pirate in the city-state wished they could use. After several years under Gangplank’s leadership, Blank wished to make a name for himself. He heard about the League through Gangplank joining. He thought it would be the perfect way to get him and his black powder the world-wide notoriety he desired. Abilities |secondname = Ignite the Path |secondpic = ChampionSquare.png |secondinfo = (Active): Blank sets his black powder trail on fire dealing magic damage to any enemy on the trail. Any kegs that are on the trail explode. His passive stops for three seconds after this spell is used. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Kicking Some Powder |thirdpic = ChampionSquare.png |thirdinfo = (Active): Blank kicks some black powder at a target enemy dealing magic damage, blinding them and also leaving a black powder trail to where the target is that lasts 5 seconds. While they are blinded, if they are hit by Ignite the Path, they take additional magic damage over the next 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 70 *'Range:' 750 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Cover in Powder |ultipic = ChampionSquare.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Blank tosses a keg at target location, which opens and covers the area in black powder for 5 seconds. Enemies in the area take magic damage and the slow on all trails connected to area are tripled. This area can be ignited only if it is connected to a trail that Blank is on. *'Range to Center:' 1500 *'Diamater:'700 |ultilevel = }} Category:Custom champions